Returned
by The Grim Reeper
Summary: Link comes home and finds Ilia waiting in his room after his travels. ONESHOT! Post Twilight Princess. LinkXIlia. Written before game's release. Warning: Contains smut.


_A/N: This fic takes place after 'Twilight Princess'. This fic was co-written with my friend, Maddie, who doesn't do fanfiction here. She does stories mostly on FictionPress. Com, but she refuses to give out her pen name._

_**oxOX- Returned –XOxo**_

Link; a simple cattle boy in his village and fighter in the battlefield, returned home from a long, and tiring adventure. All of the teenage girls were all over him when he came back.

Ilia was in Link's treehouse; in his bedroom, waiting for him to come to her. When he had the chance to, of course. She didn't know he had come back from his travels, since she wasn't outside with the noisy crowd.

Not paying any attention to the racket outside, she couldn't hear a thing while thinking about the happy times she had with Link before he left. Like, the first time he held her hand. The first time they pranked the village idiot together. The first time he held her in his strong, but gentle arms. The only time they danced in the midnight moonlight. The time they confessed their love towards eachother. Their first kiss. The time Link promised to come home safely before she and her friend, Colin; who was like a younger brother to her, was kidnapped and Link was given a hard knock on the head...

The last memory really hit Ilia hard, as it was the last thing to remember before amnesia had kicked in. To her, not seeing Link for this long felt like eighty years, even though her memory had only just returned to her. She knew she still had more to remember, but she felt she had remembered enough.

Thinking back on his promise, nearly made her cry._ 'Oh goddesses. What if something bad has happened to Link?' _she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden intrusion. "Ilia! Ilia! He's back! Link's home!" Colin called out, rushing into Link's bedroom, where Ilia was. "Really? Where is he?" she asked, standing up from Link's bed. She started to get her enthusiasm back, waiting to see Link. All of Link and I mean 'all of him'.

Colin looked away from Ilia and ran off giggling. Ilia was walking towards the door, slowly, and Link appeared before her. He was wearing his green Hero's Tunic, his nearly white leggings underneath his tunic. He was also barefoot at this point, because he always takes off his boots or shoes as soon as he enters his home.

"Hi, Ilia." He said, smiling at her. Ilia rushed over to Link, wrapping her arms around his neck and Link wrapped his arms around her waist. Her lips met his lips and both of 'em opened themselves freely to taste one another. Ilia's tongue moving into Link's mouth, tasting as much of him as she could. Letting him know she was enjoying this, she let out a tiny moan of pleasure. Link pushed Ilia's tongue back in its place to taste the saltiness in her mouth. Both of them, now making sounds of pleasure.

They broke off their kiss and looked at eachother, smiling at eachother, forehead to forehead.

"Link, you came back to me."

"I came back, safely. Like I promised you." Link answered.

Ilia showed much happiness in her facial expression, Link realised then she remembered him. He kissed Ilia again, but not as passionately as before. This one was a 'no-tongues' kiss. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long." He apologized, seductively, leaving a moist trail on Ilia's cheek and nibbled on her ear. He flickered her earlobe with his tongue and Ilia let out a moan burying her face in Link's neck and shoulder.

"Well, you better do something now, before I decide to never forgive you." She answered back.

"What did you have in mind?" Link asked, sweetly.

Ilia kissed Link's collar bone, then his neck and worked her way up to his left cheek, and kissed his lips. She loosened his belt and ripped it off his body. She threw that to the floor and started to take off his tunic and what was underneath, then throwing them on the floor.

Ilia wore a simple light pink dress, but looked very seductive on her. It was given to her to sleep in at night while she was in Castle Town, under the care of Telma. There were no sleeves on her dress, but had thin straps made from lace. The dress ended just above her mid-thighs and she wore nothing underneath.

Link had his right hand around her waist and his left hand trailing up her thigh, slowly taking the dress off Ilia's silky, slender body. Kissing her, he lead Ilia over to his bed and laid her on there, gently, before climbing on top of her.

Link sat up. His hands were placed on Ilia's shoulders. She put both of her hands on Link's and slowly brought them down to her chest, so that he'd be cupping her tiny breasts.

"I missed you, Link. You were away for a long time. I forgive you for that, but I still think you should be punished, so you would never do it again. In fact, this could be your punishment." Ilia whispered in his ear before nibbling it. She took her right hand, brought it around Link's neck and pulled him towards her for a deeper kiss, while trailing her left hand through his hair and her right on his back.

Link broke off their kiss. He gently kissed the tip of Ilia's ear and asked her, "Pleasure... Is to be my punishment?"

"You're never going to understand half of the things I say to you, are you?"

"Nope." He answered.

"Didn't think so." Ilia said before pulling link to her and kissed him again.

Link couldn't control himself anymore. He was completely taken away by Ilia's affection. Ilia pushed her hips up to Link, wanting him to enter. He responded to what Ilia's commanded and entered her, slowly, with a small thrust. She moaned and groaned from the burning sensation inside of her.

Link listened to Ilia's moans, not completely sure if he was hurting her or not. He didn't know if he should come out of her or keep going until they decided they had enough.

Link paused his thrusting for a while to look at her, searching for any sign of pain. Ilia tilted her head upwards and pleaded, "Link, why'd you stop? Don't stop. Please? You do it so good."

"Ok. Since you've put it that way..." Link said, answering her plea.

Link began thrusting again and as slowly as before. He didn't want to rip Ilia apart. Ilia's hands roaming around Link's back as he planted wet kisses on her neck. Link kissed Ilia's collar bone and felt her shiver with sheer pleasure. He felt her nipples hardening against his muscular chest. He knew she was enjoying what he was giving her.

"Link? Could you go a bit faster now?" she asked him, nearly breathless. Link granted her wish. He began to go faster, making the thrusts harder and the heat come faster. Ilia yelled out Link's name several times, gripping the bed covers tight and Link's warm breath came hard on her neck as she felt his nipples harden against her chest and listening to his groans and heavy panting, while he kept rocking inside of her, moving up and down with her. Both were just about reaching their climax in unison.

They let out their final screams from their orgasm, before Link spilt his warm liquid inside Ilia and sliding out of her.

Link laid beside Ilia. She came closer to him, wrapping her left arm around his waist and her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Link wrapped his left arm around Ilia and his free hand held her hand.

Not long after, they fell asleep. Their hot and sweaty bodies pressed against eachother. They didn't care. They were happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Link woke up to find Ilia's side of the bed was empty. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got up from his bed and stretched. He let out a yawn as he grabbed a few cloths and got dressed, before heading down the spirits' spring for a quiet relaxing cleanse.

When he had finished, he entered his tree house, unaware he was followed by Ilia. He had a dry cloth his he hands, giving his hair a scrub, trying to dry it.

Suddenly, Ilia appeared in front of Link. She had a saddened expression shown in her face. Link dropped the cloth to the floor and walked over to Ilia.

"Ilia, what's wrong?" he asked, softly, holding her hands in his.

"It's about what we did yesterday..."

"What about it?"

"I'm pregnant." She answered.

"WHAT!!!" Link jumped back in surprise.

Ilia smiled and giggled at his reaction. "I'm only joking, Link." Link walked back to her. He wrapped his arms around Ilia, kissing her cheek and sighing in relief. "Don't scare me like that." He said. Ilia continued to giggle.

_**The End!**_

_R&R plz!_


End file.
